Memories
by aidatrisha
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! Kau mencoba menyembunyikan air matamu, tapi aku mendengar isakanmu.. Kau mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu, tapi aku melihat lukamu.. Cara kau melupakanku itu salah, bolehkah aku datang & menemanimu lagi? / Kyuhyun-Ryeowook-Sungmin-Yesung /Kyuwook-Kyumin
1. Perkenalan (Chapter 1)

"_Kau mencoba menyembunyikan air matamu, tapi aku mendengar isakanmu.."_

"_Kau mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu, tapi aku melihat lukamu.."_

"_Kau mencoba melupakan kenangan tentang kita, tapi aku sering melihatmu mengingat memori kita.."_

"_Cara kau melupakanku itu salah, bolehkah aku datang dan menemanimu lagi?"_

.

.

Larut malam bukan sebagai penghalang bagi yeoja ini untuk tidak tidur. Kalau masalah belajar, yeoja ini memang tidak pernah lalai. Ia akan selalu belajar di tiap-tiap malamnya.

Sembari menjaga sang kekasih, Ryeowook memilih untuk mengisi waktunya dengan belajar. Tak ada henti-hentinya ia selalu melihat keadaan namja di hadapannya ini. Ia selalu teliti. Jelas saja, bagaimana tidak? Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini adalah namja yang selalu menemani harinya tiga tahun terakhir, yang akhirnya mereka berjanji untuk saling menjaga, ketika Ryeowook menerima tembakan Kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian Ryeowook tertidur di samping tangan Kyuhyun.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah sadar dan dia kini tengah melihat handphonenya. Ryeowook benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun sudah sadar, selama dua bulan sudah ia mengalami koma.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Ryeowook tak lupa dengan senyum sumringahnya.

Kyuhyun berganti menatap Ryeowook. "Mana Sungmin? Kenapa dia tidak datang? Padahal namjachingunya sedang sakit?!" protes Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ryeowook tak percaya.

"Kau siapa?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

.

.

.

**Memories**

.

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kim Yesung**

**Pemain lain sesuai jalan cerita^^**

**Pair:**

**Kyuwook**

**Kyumin**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), dan seperti biasa ff ini transgender. Alasan masih sama, masih nggak tega ngeliat bias yaoi. Hehe.**

**Oh iya, ****if you don't like, please don't read :D**

**And, please don't be silent reader :D**

**Summary:**

_**Kau mencoba menyembunyikan air matamu, tapi aku mendengar isakanmu.. Kau mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu, tapi aku melihat lukamu.. Cara kau melupakanku itu salah, bolehkah aku datang & menemanimu lagi? / Kyuhyun-Ryeowook-Sungmin-Yesung /Kyuwook-Kyumin**_

**Note:**

**Judul sama cerita nyambung atau 'nggak? Ah baca sendiri aja.**

**.**

**Selamat Baca Pada Chapter Selanjutnya!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeooong! Ini aku bawa lanjutan ffnya. Menurut kalian gimana yang pertama? Masih keliatan aneh ya? Iya, itu masih awal aja. Masih inti dari cerita aja.**

**Oh iya, yang penasaran ini akhirnya bakal Kyuwook/Kyumin baca aja terus. Kalo aku beritau, ntar nggak penasaran dong? Hehe-_-v**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kim Yesung**

**Pemain lain sesuai jalan cerita^^**

**Pair:**

**Kyuwook**

**Kyumin**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), dan seperti biasa ff ini transgender. Alasan masih sama, masih nggak tega ngeliat bias yaoi. Hehe.**

**Oh iya, ****if you don't like, please don't read :D**

**And, please don't be silent reader :D**

**Summary:**

_**Kau mencoba menyembunyikan air matamu, tapi aku mendengar isakanmu.. Kau mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu, tapi aku melihat lukamu.. Cara kau melupakanku itu salah, bolehkah aku datang & menemanimu lagi? / Kyuhyun-Ryeowook-Sungmin-Yesung /Kyuwook-Kyumin**_

**Note:**

**Judul sama cerita nyambung atau 'nggak? Ah baca sendiri aja.**

**.**

**Selamat Baca Pada Chapter Selanjutnya!^^**

Persahabatan mereka tak pernah terpisahkan. Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung. Kemanapun ada salah satu dari mereka, disanalah mereka berempat berada.

Namun sekolah Yesung memisahkan mereka. Sejak satu minggu yang lalu Yesung sudah mengatakan akan pindah ke Amerika. Meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Dimana Ryeowook? Mengapa dia tidak ikut mengantarku?" tanya Yesung ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin datang untuk mengucapkan perpisahan dengannya.

"Pagi ini ia harus mengumpulkan tugas ke guru. Ia menitip salam untukmu, Yesung!" ucap Kyuhyun. Yesung terlihat kecewa atas perlakuan Ryeowook. Bagaimana bisa? Ia akan pindah ke luar negeri, dan kecil kemungkinan untuk kembali, namun sahabatnya tak datang?

Kyuhyun melihat perubahan air muka pada Yesung. "Yesung, ayolah… Daripada kau seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kita foto bersama?" ajak Kyuhyun bertujuan untuk mengembalikan mood Yesung.

"Pertama, kau foto dengan Yesung saja terlebih dahulu, Min.." saran Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendekat pada Yesung. Dan mereka berfoto bersama.

Lalu Kyuhyun berfoto dengan Yesung, dan Kyuhyun berfoto dengan Sungmin. Mereka berfoto-foto tanpa Ryeowook. "Baiklah, salam balik untuk kekasihmu, Kyu! Aku berangkat dulu, Kyu, Min!" Yesung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Yesung memeluk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "Kau pasti kembali, 'kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, untuk kalian…"

Tidak, melihat Yesung yang terlihat perhatian sekali dengan Ryeowook, bukan berarti ia menyukai Ryeowook, kekasih Kyuhyun itu. Yesung sudah menganggap Ryeowook sebagai adik kandungnya. Maklumi, mereka tetangga satu komplek.

Sepulang dari mengantar Yesung, Kyuhyun langsung mengantar Sungmin ke rumahnya. "Gomawo, Kyu. Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun akan meninggalkan rumah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya sendiri. Ia memiliki firasat tidak enak pada Ryeowook. Dengan segera, ia menelpon Ryeowook. "Hallo, Wook, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

"_Tentu saja, memangnya ada apa?_" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Syukurlah…" Kyuhyun bernafas lega. "Tidak, aku hanya berfirasat tidak enak, tentang—"

Kyuhyun membanting setirnya ketika tiba-tiba terdapat mobil di depannya. Kyuhyun hilang kendali, decitan ban mobil berbunyi sangat keras. Kyuhyun mencoba memberhentikan mobilnya, namun tak berhasil. Dan saat itupun ia menabrak pohon. Kecelakaan terjadi. Kepala Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah kental. Darah.

"_KYU? KYU?! KAU KENAPA? HALLO.. KYU?! KYUUU?!_" Ryeowook panik begitu mendengar bunyi yang tak pernah ingin ia dengarkan.

.

.

.

Ryeowook kembali mencoba menelpon handphone Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Namun tak ada jawaban. Gelisah sudah sejak tadi Ryeowook rasakan. Memang, sejak tadi malam setelah ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ia ingin memberitahukan pada Kyuhyun, namun ia tak berani. Apa mungkin firasat Ryeowook berhubungan dengan hal yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun saat ini?

Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu Ryeowook terus mencoba menelpon Kyuhyun. Namun nihil, tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya, "_Hallo…_"

Panggilan Ryeowook terjawab. Namun suara itu, bukan suara milik Kyuhyun. "Hallo, siapa ini?" Ryeowook bertanya ketika ia mendengar suara asing itu.

"_Saya Jonghyun, anda siapanya pemilik handphone ini?_" tanya seberang.

"Jonghyun siapa? Saya teman yang memiliki handphone ini."

"_Saya saksi yang melihat kecelakaannya mobil pemilik handphone ini. Saya harap anda segera ke Seoul International Hospital sekarang juga. Pemilik handphone ini tengah kritis._" Ucap seberang yang berhasil seratus persen membuat Ryeowook merasa tak percaya. Baru saja beberapa jam lalu ia berbincang lewat telepon. Suara Kyuhun pun masih terngiang di fikiran Ryeowook.

"B-baiklah… S-saya s-ger-ra ke-kesana.." Ryeowook menjawab dengan tak kuasa. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana kalau kekasihnya itu sudah tidak ada di sisinya lagi? Ah, akan jadi apa hidupnya?

.

.

.

Sampailah Ryeowook di dalam Seoul International Hospital. Ia segera bertanya pada Receptionist tempat dimana Kyuhyun dirawat. Dengan langkah gontai, Ryeowook mendatangi kamar tersebut.

Disana Ryeowook melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat. Meskipun darah sudah dibersihkan sejak tadi, namun tetap saja Ryeowook tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Hallo…" Ryeowook mengangkat panggilan di handphonenya dengan suara getir dan tanpa melihat nama yang tertera disana.

"_Hallo, Ryeowook? Mengapa kau tak datang ke Incheon tadi? Sekarang aku sudah di Amerika, kabari pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, ne? Ah, aku begitu merindukan kalian, terutama kau, karena kau tak datang tadi. Mengapa kau lebih memilih gurumu tadi daripada datang untuk ucapkan salam perpisahan padaku? Kau lupa dengan teman yang sudah kau anggap sebagai kakak ini, hm? Jeongmal…._" Cerocos Yesung di seberang. Nampaknya ia sudah sampai di Amerika.

Isakan Ryeowook keluar. Yesung mendengar perubahan suara pada Ryeowook. "_Hey, Wook… Kau baik-baik saja?_" tanya Yesung.

"Kyuhyun yang sedang tidak baik-baik saja.." tangis Ryeowook pecah. Ia tak ada tenaga lagi untuk menahan.

"_Hey, apa maksudmu, Wook?_"

"Kyuhyun kecelakaan, Yesung…" ucapnya lemah.

"_MWO?!_"

Ryeowook menutup panggilan dari Yesung itu. Saat ini ia sungguh malas berbicara dengan siapapun. Termasuk sahabatnya itu.

"Ryeowook-sshi?" seorang namja cukup tua datang menghampiri Ryeowook. Perawakannyapun cukup besar.

"Ne, naneun Ryeowook imnida. Ada apa ya?"

"Mari ikut saya.."

Ryeowook mengikuti langkah namja di depannya itu. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Siwon.." ucapnya setelah ia menyuruh Ryeowook duduk di hadapannya pada suatu ruangan.

"Saya uisanim di rumah sakit ini.." lanjutnya ketika tak ada respons apapun pada Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana keadaan teman saya, uisa?" Ryeowook segera bertanya pada namja di hadapannya ini.

"Terjadi pendarahan pada otak Kyuhyun. Membuatnya koma untuk beberapa saat. Dan Kemungkinan akan berpengaruh pada cara berfikir Kyuhyun. Cara berfikirnya akan melambat." Uisa tersebut mengatakan apa yang Kyuhyun alami.

"Namun tenang saja, kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk tetap hidup, lebih banyak daripada untuk meninggalkan dunia ini, Ryeowook-sshi.."

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tak menyangka semua ini terjadi begitu cepat. Sekelibat memori-memori tentangnya kini teringat di fikiran Ryeowook.

Ia tak bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang diam terbaring tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Mungkin beberapa bulan ke depan. Atau bahkan beberapa tahun ke depan. Kita semua tidak tahu.

Setitik air mata meloloskan diri dari mata Ryeowook. Pertahanannya sungguhlah tak berdaya jika tentang Kyuhyun. Ia begitu mencintai dan menyayangi Kyuhyun, lebih dari kedua sahabatnya yang lain. Itu semua karena Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana cara penyembuhannya, uisa?" akhirnya Ryeowook bisa juga bicara, meski dengan suara yang getir.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggunya sadar dari koma, dan menjalankan terapi untuknya, Ryeowook-sshi.."

"Baiklah, gomawo, Siwon uisanim.." Ryeowook keluar dari ruangan milik Siwon tersebut. Ia kembali duduk di depan kamar Kyuhyun. Ia masih tak berani masuk ke dalam. Melihat dari jauhpun Ryeowook sudah ingin menangis, bagaimana dari dekat?

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Masih belum ngerti maksud cerita aku? Baca terus aja. Dijamin ntar ngerti kok kalo udah selesai ceritanya(? Kkkk.


	3. Chapter 3

**HALLOO! Nih aku bawa lanjutan chapter yang kemarin. Semoga kalian nggak kecewa dengan fanfiction yang aku tulis ya? Hehehe.**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kim Yesung**

**Pemain lain sesuai jalan cerita^^**

**Pair:**

**Kyuwook**

**Kyumin**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), dan seperti biasa ff ini transgender. Alasan masih sama, masih nggak tega ngeliat bias yaoi. Hehe.**

**Oh iya, ****if you don't like, please don't read :D**

**And, please don't be silent reader :D**

**Summary:**

_**Kau mencoba menyembunyikan air matamu, tapi aku mendengar isakanmu.. Kau mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu, tapi aku melihat lukamu.. Cara kau melupakanku itu salah, bolehkah aku datang & menemanimu lagi? / Kyuhyun-Ryeowook-Sungmin-Yesung /Kyuwook-Kyumin**_

**Note:**

**Judul sama cerita nyambung atau 'nggak? Ah baca sendiri aja.**

**.**

**Selamat Baca Pada Chapter Selanjutnya!^^**

Kecelakaan yang dialami Kyuhyun cukup membuat fikiran Ryeowook terganggu. Ryeowook sering sekali menangis ketika fikirannya sedang kosong. Hampir setiap saat ia melamun. Entahlah tak ada yang difikirkan oleh Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook! Lihatlah! Kau mendapat nilai ujian terbaik di sekolah ini!" seru Sungmin mencoba menghibur sahabatnya ini.

Namun apa daya? Ryeowook hanya melihat nilai itu sebentar dan langsung meninggalkannya. Ia memilih untuk menjaga Kyuhyun di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Dua bulan sudah Kyuhyun koma. Akhir-akhir ini Ryeowook lebih sering datang ke kamar Kyuhyun. Bahkan Ryeowook sering menginap disana.

Malam ini Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menginap di kamar Kyuhyun. Karena kalau ia tidur di rumahnya, hanya akan membuatnya selalu kefikiran dengan Kyuhyun.

Tak lupa membawa buku. Ryeowook kini tengah membaca buku. Besok Ryeowook akan menjalani ujian.

Larut malam bukan sebagai penghalang bagi yeoja ini untuk tidak tidur. Kalau masalah belajar, yeoja ini tidak pernah lalai. Ia akan selalu belajar di tiap-tiap malamnya.

Sembari menjaga sang kekasih, Ryeowook memilih untuk mengisi waktunya dengan belajar. Tak ada henti-hentinya ia selalu melihat keadaan namja di hadapannya ini. Ia selalu teliti. Jelas saja, bagaimana tidak? Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini adalah namja yang selalu menemani harinya tiga tahun terakhir, yang akhirnya mereka berjanji untuk saling menjaga, ketika Ryeowook menerima tembakan Kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian Ryeowook tertidur di samping tangan Kyuhyun.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah sadar dan dia kini tengah melihat handphonenya. Ryeowook benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun sudah sadar, selama dua bulan sudah ia mengalami koma.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Ryeowook tak lupa dengan senyum sumringahnya.

Kyuhyun berganti menatap Ryeowook. "Mana Sungmin? Kenapa dia tidak datang? Padahal namjachingunya sedang sakit?!" protes Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ryeowook tak percaya.

"Kau siapa?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

.

.

.

"Mengapa uisa tak mengatakan kalau efeknya sampai lupa ingatan seperti ini?" Ryeowook meminta penjelasan pada Siwon sang uisa.

Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kejadian ini juga di luar dugaan saya. Dari pasien-pasien sebelumnya, jika mengalami pendarahan otak hanya cara berfikirnya saja yang lambat. Tidak sampai lupa ingatan layaknya Kyuhyun." Siwon menerka-nerka. Mencoba mencari jalan keluar, namun nihil. "Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menuruti perintahnya. Kalau kita memaksanya, itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin sakit. Lebih baik kita lakukan saja apa yang ia minta."

Ryeowook berdeham kecil. Ia sungguh merasa ganjal.

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari bahagia yang Ryeowook tunggu-tunggu. Dimana Kyuhyun sudah sadar. Namun hari ini justru hari awal dari kesedihan. Ryeowook kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun. Yesung belum tahu dengan kejadian ini semua.

"Mengapa sejak kemarin hanya kau yang kesini? Dimana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat risih, sejak kemarin hanya bertemu Ryeowook saja.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya kesini. Perkenalkan, namaku Ryeowook…" Ryeowook mengenalkan dirinya. "Aku keka—temanmu…" lanjutnya dengan senyumnya yang sangat tak ikhlas itu, dan dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam. "Annyeong.." ucapnya pelan. "Hey, Kyuhyun, kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hey, kau kemana saja? Kau sudah ku tunggu sejak kemarin. Tapi selalu dia yang datang.." Kyuhyun melirik sinis Ryeowook dan uluran tangan Ryeowook dibiarkan begitu saja. Ryeowook memilih menarik tangannya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Ia melihat Ryeowook. Ryeowook menarik tangan Sungmin menuju ke luar kamar Kyuhyun. "Dia mengalami lupa ingatan, kita tidak bisa memaksa ingatannya. Hanya dengan menuruti segala perintahnya, dan menunggunya mengingat semuanya, itulah jalan keluarnya." Ryeowook dan Sungmin terduduk di taman rumah sakit. Pandangan Ryeowook kosong, fikirannya pun juga.

"Dia mengira kau adalah kekasihnya, dan aku teman dekatnya, temannya, atau bahkan orang yang ia benci, aku sendiri tak tahu… Jelasnya ia selalu berlaku sinis padaku. Mungkin karena ia bosan selalu melihat wajahku." Ryeowook menerka-nerka kejadian malam lalu.

Ryeowook meraih tangan Sungmin. "Kau mau 'kan hari-harimu untuk Kyuhyun? Dan membantunya untuk mengingat semuanya?" Ryeowook memohon.

Sungmin tampak berfikir. Tak lama kemudian kepalanya menggeleng, "Aku tak mau."

"Ayolah Sungmin, hanya kau yang bisa membantunya mengingat seluruhnya…" Ryeowook lagi-lagi memohon.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tak merasa cemburu nantinya? Hey, dia menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya. Bukan sekedar teman, Wookie…" sela Sungmin dengan memikirkan perasaan Ryeowook.

"Hey, Minie… Aku akan baik-baik saja. Justru jika kau tidak berlaku layaknya kekasih, itu hanya akan membuat perasaannya sakit, okay? Jebal Minie… Jebal…" Ryeowook terus memohon.

Sungmin tampak berfikir. Lalu ia mengangguk. "Ku lakukan ini untukmu…" Sungmin tersenyum. Senyum sumringah, balas Ryeowook.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin kembali masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. "Hey, kau darimana saja? Baru saja datang, sudah meninggalkanku saja, huh…" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Hm, mian Kyu, tadi aku berbicara sebentar dengan Ryeowook." Sungmin berkata.

"Hng, kalau begitu aku pulang, ne?" Ryeowook memohon pamit.

"Pulang saja kau, siapa yang menunggu kehadiranmu." Balas Kyuhyun sinis. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Nih, nggak lama-lama kok. Kurang satu chapter lagi. Kalian bisa baca fiction setelah ini. Dan pertanyaan kalian bakal kejawab. Kyumin/ Kyuwook?


	4. Chapter 4

**HAI! Ini dia last chapter. Tinggal baca aja, nanti kalian bakal tau gimana akhirnya cerita ini haha. Ok, langsung aja. **

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kyuhyun**

**Lee Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kyuhyun**

**Pemain lain sesuai jalan cerita^^**

**Pair:**

**Kyuwook**

**Kyumin**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), dan seperti biasa ff ini transgender. Alasan masih sama, masih nggak tega ngeliat bias yaoi. Hehe.**

**Oh iya, ****if you don't like, please don't read :D**

**And, please don't be silent reader :D**

**Summary:**

_**Kau mencoba menyembunyikan air matamu, tapi aku mendengar isakanmu.. Kau mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu, tapi aku melihat lukamu.. Cara kau melupakanku itu salah, bolehkah aku datang & menemanimu lagi? / Kyuhyun-Kyuhyun-Kyuhyun-Kyuhyun /Kyuwook-Kyumin**_

**Note:**

**Judul sama cerita nyambung atau 'nggak? Ah baca sendiri aja.**

**.**

**Selamat Baca Cerita Selanjutnya!^^**

Dua minggu sudah berlalu semenjak Kyuhyun sadar. Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun jarang, bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Paling tidak, Ryeowook hanya menatap Kyuhyun dari jendela kamar inapnya.

Sedangkan di kamar tersebut terdapat Kyuhyun yang tengah berdua dengan Sungmin. Mereka sangat mesra, layaknya sepasang kekasih. Dan kejadian itu membuatnya teringat akan memorinya dengan Kyuhyun dulu.

Ryeowook terduduk di depan kamar Kyuhyun.

CKLEK!

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka, sontak Ryeowook menatap seseorang yang keluar dari kamar tersebut. Sungmin yang keluar dari kamar tersebut. Satu ekspresi dengan Ryeowook, Sungmin juga kaget dengan pertemuan mereka.

"Hey, Minie…" sapa hangat Ryeowook.

"Hey…" Sungmin terduduk di samping Ryeowook. "Wookie… ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Bisakah kita bicara? Tapi tidak disini…"

"Baiklah.."

Ryeowook mengikuti langkah Sungmin. Hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di taman rumah sakit. Mereka terduduk di salah satu bangku disana.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ryeowook senyum dengan penasaran menguasai fikirannya.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Mianhae, Jeongmal mianhae, Wookie…"

Raut wajah Ryeowook berubah. Begitu pula dengan Sungmin. Raut wajahnya juga berubah. Dahinya berkerut, "Untuk apa?"

"Aku mencintai kekasihmu…." Ucap Sungmin takut. "Maafkan aku, Wookie… Aku tak mengerti semuanya akan terjadi seperti ini. Mianhae Wookie, Mi—" maaf Sungmin dengan menunduk.

"Aku mengerti, Minie…" Ryeowook mengusap tangan Sungmin. "Aku bisa mengerti. Cinta bisa tumbuh dari kebiasaan, bukan? Resiko ini sudah ku fikirkan sejak dulu… Dengan memaksamu menjadi kekasihnya, itu akan membuat kalian saling sayang, itu hal yang wajar, Minie… Aku sudah mempersiapkan mentalku.." Sungmin mencoba agar Ryeowook tidak merasa tidak enak padanya.

Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin, Ryeowook merasa seakan-akan sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba sekelibat memori tentangnya dengan Kyuhyun kembali terputar di fikirannya. Air mata Ryeowook menetes. Seperti inikah akhirnya?

"Ku mohon satu hal, jaga Kyuhyun, ne?" pinta Ryeowook sebelum ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sungmin dan memecahkan tangisnya itu.

.

.

.

Hari pertama Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke sekolah. Sungmin mengantar, menuntun Kyuhyun menuju kelasnya. Banyak murid-murid lain yang mengerutkan dahinya. Yang mereka tahu, Kim Ryeowook lah seorang yeojachingu Kyuhyun.

Ketika mereka berdua melewati depan Kyuhyun, mereka terdiam. Tak ada sepatah katapun. Jangankan menyapa, tersenyum saja tidak.

Hatinya sungguh merasa sakit. Terlebih beberapa orang di hadapannya bertanya-tanya, "Ryeowook mengapa diperlakukan seperti itu pada sahabatnya?" banyak penduduk sekolah yang bertanya-tanya seperti itu. Namun Ryeowook hanya dapat terdiam menunduk malu dan sedih.

Seperti dulu, Kyuhyun datang masuk ke ruang musik. Ekstrakulikuler yang dulu mereka berempat jalani tiap minggunya.

Ryeowook terduduk sembari menunggu seonsaengim yang akan mengajar. Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun datang, bersama Sungmin. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tak kuasa selagi teman-temannya menyoraki Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "Huoo, kalian baru saja jadian?" _Seharusnya aku yang ada di sampingmu saat ini, Kyu. Wookie, ini adalah resiko, Wookie… bertahanlah… _Ryeowook mengumpat dalam hati.

Tak kuasa, Ryeowook pergi keluar dari ruangan musik ini. Ryeowook memilih terduduk di taman sekolahnya. Lagi-lagi sekelibat memori tentangnya dengan Kyuhyun kembali terukir di fikirannya.

"Inikah rasanya tidak putus tetapi putus? Hiks… Hiks…" Ryeowook menangis. Ia mengeluarkan album foto mereka. Ia merindukan saat-saat bersama Kyuhyun. Disaat ia berfoto-foto dengan Kyuhyun. Dengan Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun. Ah, Ryeowook benar-benar merindukan itu semua.

Ia mengusap foto kenangan mereka. Kini ia hanya sendirian. Sendirian. Selalu sendirian. Tak ada yang menemaninya lagi. Kalau saja Ryeowook boleh memohon, Ryeowook ingin kali ini Kyuhyun datang dan ingat semuanya. Ingat kenangan mereka. Tentunya ingat, siapa dirinya.

Ryeowook kembali menangis ketika ia melihat foto ketika Kyuhyun memberikan kue pada Ryeowook ketika ia ulang tahun. Tangis Ryeowook semakin deras.

Tiba-tiba terdapat jemari yang menyentuh pundak Ryeowook Sontak Ryeowook menoleh pada orang yang menyentuhnya. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan siapa yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Sebenarnya kau itu siapaku? Mengapa kau selalu ku ingat? Mengapa aku banyak menyimpan puisi yang dulu ku buat untukmu? Bukan untuk Sungmin" orang itu marah-marah pada Ryeowook. Dan orang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya temanmu dan teman Sungmin dulu." Singkat Ryeowook yang masih tak percaya dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya. Namun ia memilih untuk pergi.

.

.

.

Hari cukup cerah. Membuat Ryeowook semangat menuju sekolahnya. Meskipun ia masih terfikirkan dengan masalahnya bersama Kyuhyun, namun ia harus melupakan Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga, saat ini Kyuhyun adalah kekasih sahabatnya. Maaf, sahabat yang kini melupakannya.

Ketika sampai sekolah, Ryeowook sungguh terkejut ketika mendengar Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri. Ryeowook ingin menjenguknya, namun ia pasti hanya akan mendengar ocehan dan marahan dari Kyuhyun. Lebih baik tidak usah datang.

Dengan begitu, Kyuhyun memilih untuk duduk di taman sekolah saja. Ia ingin mencurahkan segala fikirannya. Ia mengeluarkan buku diarynya.

_Aku mencoba menyembunyikan air mataku…_

_ Aku mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakitku…_

_ Aku mencoba melupakan kenangan tentangku dan dia…_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari pingsannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Di sampingnya sudah terdapat Sungmin yang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Dimana Ryeowook?" tanyanya panik.

Tak kalah, Sungmin juga lebih bingung mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun memilih untuk meninggalkan Sungmin.

Ia menemukan Ryeowook yang tengah terduduk di taman. Ia melihat tulisan ungkapan hati yang ditemani tetesan air mata itu.

"Kau mencoba menyembunyikan air matamu, tapi aku mendengar isakanmu.."

"Kau mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu, tapi aku melihat lukamu.."

"Kau mencoba melupakan kenangan tentang kita, tapi aku sering melihatmu mengingat memori kita."

"Caramu melupakanku itu salah. Bolehkah aku datang dan menemanimu lagi?"

Semua itu respon Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat tulisan ungkapan hati Ryeowook. Ryeowook tak percaya bahwa yang kini ada di hadapannya. Ia fikir semua ini mimpi. Ryeowook tersenyum dan menangis. Kyuhyun memeluk yeoja di hadapannya ini, mencoba meredakan tangis Ryeowook yang begitu deras. Ia tak percaya, keinginannya beberapa bulan terakhir terwujud.

"Mianhae, Wookie…" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Gimana ceritanya? Kurang memuaskan ya? Iya, mian… Aku masih dalam pemulihan kembali membuat fanfiction. Jadi bahasanya juga udah mulai lupa-_-v


End file.
